No One Gets Left Behind
by Wayward67
Summary: After an exhausting few weeks with nearly back to back cases, Jay's weekend off turns out to be an all out rescue mission for the Intelligence Team. Set vaguely around season 5. Somewhere before Care Under Fire. Appearances by the team throughout with Will Halstead, Dr. Charles...and others.
1. Chapter 1

The fall season finale was beautifully done - finally a true Jay centric story. The follow story I've been writing since October in collaboration with taylorandmacster10 on here. Our love for whumping Jay turned into this.  
This is my first Chicago P.D multi chapter. There's Upstead if you squint, but this is very similar to last nights episodem but with a different twist. I like to keep as true to the characters on the shows as possible, so if you think somethings amiss, please tell me.  
Any feed back is appreciated...  
This is not beta read so all mistakes are my own. I don't own Chicago PD.

Most of them got out of their last case unscathed, except for Jay, Voight and Kim - bruises and cuts plagued Jay's face, arms and hands. He had tackled one of the offenders through a window and then proceeded to have a dirty throw down. Burgess had intervined and got an elbow to the cheek and somehow in the shuffle got her wrist sprained. Voight, well, his injuries were somewhat self inflicted after he had a "talk" with the perp in interrogation. The case was pretty straight forward. Bad guy kidnaps opposing bad guy's sister for money. Intelligence takes both bad guys down.

"Did good work today, all." Voight said as he neared his office, holding the paper work for the case in his hands. Shifting his weight, he looked over at Jay, "Halstead. Take the weekend."  
"Sarge, I'm good, really. I'm fine."  
Voight had that tiny smirk on his lips, "I wasn't giving you a choice. The rest of you, have a good night. But not to good, you'll be on call." he gave a casual salute with the papers in his hand and went into his office.

After a beat, Atwater blew out a sigh, "Whew. There's a drink at Molly's with my name on it. Anyone in?"  
"So in." groaned Adam, already starting to walk toward the stairs, Kevin following.  
Kim frowned, "I have some paperwork to catch up on from last week."

Hailey hesitated. She watched Jay closely. He hadn't said too much and seemed a bit disconnected.

"Do it in the morning!" Adam half whined to Kim, who smiled and stood up, nodding. "Yes!" and the three left, leaving Hailey with Jay.  
"You awake over there?" she asked softly from her desk. Jay blinked a few times, exhaling softly and nodded, "Yeah. m'good. Just a long week."  
"I hear ya. You up for a drink? Maybe some company?" she asked, standing up and walking over to him. He looked up at her and chuckled softly, "Honestly, I think I'm gonna just crash. But thanks."  
Gently squeezing his shoulder she headed out too, probably going to meet the others at Molly's.

Jay found that once he actually got to his apartment, that dead tired feeling seemed obliterated. He didn't feel like socializing but maybe a jog - to clear his mind.

It was a good idea. It was rare that he got some time to just enjoy this city - like really enjoy it. After, he ate at this hole in the wall sushi place (they had the best crunchy tuna rolls) and then grabbed a latte from a mom and pop cafe around the corner. _**Pop,pop,pop! **_  
Instinctively, Jay ducked his head for cover, looking for the source of the gunfire. He looked around and was confused a minute. No one else ducked or reacted at all. Brow furrowed, he moved closer to a small crowd of people gathered around the corner. _**Pop,pop,pop! **_  
Flinching with each noise, he watched as kids set off fire crackers in the empty street. Feeling rattled and embarrassed, Jay released the grip on his side arm. Retracing his steps, still a bit on edge and now pretty bummed about his lost latte all over the side walk, he headed back to his apartment.

Even from his apartment he could still hear the pops and cracks from the party a few blocks away. He had turned on the TV to the movie Bad Boys - anything with Will Smith was a small comfort. Anything to block out that noise. When that didn't work, when a shower didn't work and when a few shots of whiskey only made him feel buzzed, Jay decided to pull out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he paused on Will. He knew his brother would be there within 20 minutes - but he wasn't sure he wanted that many questions (what triggered it? what happened? when was the last time? is this cause of the case?). Jay kept scrolling through his contacts. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he began to pace, his heart beginning to beat harder.  
Molly's was only a short drive away, but the way his hands were already shaking so getting there would be difficult. He made his descision.  
"Hey,sorry to intterupt the fun but can you come by?" he hated how much his voice shook and no amount of bravado was going to hide the impending panic. Getting the answer he wanted and feeling some deep rooted shame about asking for help and tearing someone away from their own rest, Jay leaned against his counter. He pocketed his phone, involuntarily wincing as he heard more fire crackers from the outside. His chest was feeling tighter. There was the veterans support group too but that was a good hour away. He lingered on Mouse's name and the longer he stared the more he felt himself losing control - the memories were beginning to weave their way in; the walls seemed to be closing in on him and the lingering fire crackers sounding deafening...

Hailey stood beside Will Halstead as he fumbled a bit with the keys to his brothers apartment, dropping them. "Damnit!" he hissed and bent down to grab them again, this time finding their mark and they both glided in quickly in to the room. Hailey almost made it to the living room/kitchen set up when Will stopped her. "Hailey, wait. Let me go in first, ..uh, he can get - he's punched me and Mouse before. "  
"Will, I can handle it.."  
"Just, please. Let me go first, stand behind me." Will pleaded slightly and only moved when Hailey gave him a pursed lipped nod. She watched him from a distance as he slowly uproached his older brother, his voice clear and steady; "Jay. It's Will."  
Jay was seemingly catatonic, cheeks wet from tears, slumped back against the kitchen cabinets. The freckles all over this face standing out against the pale skin beneath. Hailey knew to watch Will's actions and to remember them.  
"Jay, it's Will. It's your brother. Come back, okay? You're home in Chicago. " Will's voice was still clear and steady, even though his hands were trembling. "Jay. It's Will. It's your brother," he repeated for the third time, " You're home in Chicago. .."  
Hailey found herself holding her breath and exhaled slowly, her heart beating quickly. Jay blinked a few times as if he was getting something out of his eyes and slowly looked up at the other two. This is when Will crouches down with a ghost of a smile, "Jay. It's Will. Hailey's here too." his voice was steady but softer. "You're back home in Chicago.."  
"...the kids were shooting-" Jay slurred, speach affected by the state his body was in. Hailey went ahead and sat down on the floor next to Will,looking into Jay's face, trying to read between the lines, "The kids were shooting? Were they shooting guns?"  
Her question was answered quickly, when she heard again in the distance the fire crackers being set off causing Jay to flinch and bring a leg up to rest his elbow on, face resting against his hand. It was clear that he was struggling to stay present - his eyes shut tightly.  
"Maybe we should get him out of here?" Hailey asked Will quietly enough so he only heard. Will sighed, biting his lip. "If we leave right now, he will associate this place - his own apartment as unsafe. I hate it, but we just gotta wait it out. "  
Hailey frowned and flinched in sympathy as a loud firecracker went off in the distance. Jay uttered a mix between a growl and gasp. That was the final straw for Hailey, who stood. Will looked up at her and his brows furrowed, "What are you doing?"  
"My job." she answered and headed out the door of the apartment and practically jogged toward the folks who shooting off the rockets and firecrackers.

After little to no resistance from the partier's, Hailey made her way back up to Jay's apartment only to find Jay gone and Will leaning onto the kitchen counter.  
"How'd they take it?" He mumbled as she leaned next to him, crossing her arms. "Told'em that it was a sound violation and I'd ban them from ever using fireworks again." Hailey said with the smallest of smiles. Will returned the smile, "Thank you for that. I finally got Jay to lay down. Hopefully he can sleep."  
"I knew he struggled with PTSD - a few months ago during an UC case he went in deep and had a gun on me. I was scared, but more scared for him. Has he gotten help before?"  
Will laughed bitterly, "Kind of. He found help with booze and fights. Lots of fights. Mouse was there for him as much as Jay was there for Mouse. The Valley really.." he blew out a breath, looking at Hailey, "Sudan was a cakewalk compared to what those two went through. I went because I had seen how proud my Dad was of Jay for going into the Army."  
"How long were you there?" Hailey asked quietly.  
Will looked sad for a minute, "...17 days. I was helping in a hospital - helping Sudanese children. So many of them. I- I just couldn't stay. So I left. Went to New York ..." he trailed off, shoulders lowered, " I haven't been around as much as I should have been."  
Hailey turned slightly, "You're here now, Will. That's whats important."  
A comfortable silence fell as the two stood there, glad the fireworks had stopped. They both jumped sometime later when Will's pager buzzed across the counter. _ Quad ped vs vehic - need asap._  
"You need to get going?"  
"...Yeah. I don't wan-"  
"Will, it's okay. I'll be here. Go." Hailey said, resting a hand on his upper arm. Will looked at her and sighed, hugging her as a thank you. "Call me immediately if -" his pager went off again.  
"Will. Go." Hailey said a bit more pushingly,gently guiding the doctor from the apartment. "I'll call you if something happens."  
She waved and watched Will half jog down the hall and out of view before shutting the door. Leaning back against the faux wood, she sighed heavily, tired from the rush of adrenaline and the entire week really.  
Peaking inside Jay's room, she watched him twitch and kick - his episode still not quite over. Her heart ached for him, watching as he tossed and turned,mumbling incoherently. Hailey sat under the window next to the bed, definitely unable to get any rest herself (it was already well passed midnight). Or so she thought. Next thing she knew was a hand on her shoulder and she jumped awake.

"Whoa, sorry...hey." it was Will's voice. She blinked rapidly and looked at her phone that was on the floor - 5:28am. "Where's Jay?"  
Will's brows furrowed, "I was about to ask you that."  
"Has he ever taken off like this?"  
"Not that I know of. "  
"Could he have gone for a run?"  
"Maybe. He does run alot to clear his head..."  
Hailey paused. Of course the first thing she wanted to do was call Voight. He would want to know. "Not yet. Let's try and find him first."

Once out on the streets, Hailey sent Will to look for Jay in his usual haunts - cafes, bars, shops, etc. While she traveled his known running route. She only knew this because they had gone running a few times together earlier in the year.  
Will met up with her an hour later,looking worried and defeated - almost on the verge of panic. They had each tried to call Jay multiple times with no success.  
Hailey brought her phone up to her ear, "Voight, it's Hailey. Uh, we have a problem."

Hank Voight stood infront of his team and sighed heavily, the stress and urgency gripping the group.  
"It's been 8 confirmed hours since Jay went missing. Could be more. Last night, talk to me Upton."  
Hailey was pale and visibly shaken,her arms crossed. "He seemed off last night but then was later triggered by some kids lighting up firecrackers."  
"He has a history of PTSD..." Voight turned toward Will, who had followed Hailey to the station. Will blew out a breath, "Yeah. It hasn't been this bad in a long time. "  
"Is he a danger to others?" Voight asked, a obvious hesitation behind the question. When Will hesitated too, Voight nodded.  
"Boss, you really think Halstead would hurt someone?" Ruzek asked quietly, frowning. He, like his other team mates were having a hard time wrapping their head around the information.  
Before the question was answered, Platt practically jogged up the stairs and handed Voight a file. "If there's anything else I can do - Anything - you'll let me know."  
"Put boots on the ground, only looking for Halstead. As many as you can spare me."  
With a nod to Platt, Voight watched her leave. "I have his file. His military file. It's mostly redacted, but Atwater, Ruzek, read this. Make sense of it. Memorize it. " he handed Adam the file, who took it slowly.  
"Is it possible he was taken?" Kim asked softly, not liking the thought of it. She was sat by Kevin, slumped and looked worried.  
"Anything is possible. Will, how available are you?" Voight asked the other Halstead. Will rubbed the back of his neck, "I called and told them whats going on. I'm good."

"Okay. Hailey, Will. Get some rest, shower. Caffeinate. I need you guys sharp. The rest of you, work your CIs, canvas the last known areas Jay might have gone or hangs out.-"  
"Boss, there's a Veterans Outreach center he goes to. Kim and I can -" Hailey started but Voight cut in, - "You need rest. I can't be worried about two of my guys. It's not optional." he added when Hailey began to protest.

_**10 hours and 24 minutes missing**_

"Thanks for meeting with us, Dr. Charles. I know you're busy, so I appreciate you taking the time." Voight said, gesturing to his friend to have a seat across from him in the office. Will and Hailey joined them.  
"Of course. I took the liberty of looking through Jay's file before coming. I have to say, given his history of mental health, I don't think he is a threat. That being said, if he regresses further into his trauma, there is no telling how he'll react to further triggers. Each case of PTSD is different. Some react by receeding from social activities, some are able to recover quickly. " Dr. Charles said, his tone gentle but professional.  
"He's not a threat to others. But is he a threat to himself?" Will asked through gritted teeth, he was having a hard time staying cool headed and objective. He was using every skill he had as a doctor to tamper his panic.  
"His file only says so much. Has he ever hurt himself that you are aware of?" Charles asked, turning to Will, who shook his head. "Then I think it's fair to assume that he won't. But that's airing on the side of reasonable doubt. We have no idea what Jay is re-experiencing. Re-living, essentially. I read his military file - It was hard to read, seeing as most seemed classifed."  
"Adam is working on that angle. " Voight side, leaning forward onto his desk. "Where would he go?"  
"The veterans outreach center?" offered Hailey, looking from Voight to Will and .  
"Unless he met someone who had experienced something similar to him and he befriended, it's a slim chance he'd find refuge there." Charles said,raising a shoulder in a small shrug.  
"He isn't anywhere he would usually be. We've even checked out some of his CIs houses, safe houses. We basically turned Chicago upside down." Hailey said with a tone of desparity, her shoulders tensed. There was uneasy silence in the office, the feeling of helplessness palpable.  
"Would he leave the state?" asked the doctor, looking at the other three. Will's brow furrowed, mirroring Voight's reaction to the question.  
"Is there anyone outside of the state who would make him feel safe?" Dr. Charles asked, "If that's a probability, I would call that person and let them know. "  
"There's only 2 people out of state who he would feel safe with. One is across the ocean and one is in New York City. " Voight replied, adjusting in his seat, already pulling out his cell phone. Dr. Charles raised his brows, "It's a good chance he would seek refuge there. But the amount of time spent in and amongst people ...I think the overstimulation may send him into another episode. "

"It's worth a phone call. Daniel, thank you for coming. You've been a big help." Voight stood, extending his hand out as the doctor shook it, also standing.  
"You let me know if I can help any more. I'll keep my ears open. Please call if he turns up. Hailey, Will. " Dr. Charles acknowledged the other two in the room before exiting the office.  
"What can I be doing to help? I need to do something.." Will said to the two officers after a minute. Voight paused in thought a moment before pointing to Will, "You have access to almost every hospital right? Work with Burgess and see if Jay's been admitted to any facilities from here to , military..."  
It finally struck Will that his brother was out there,scared and lone...maybe injured. Hailey noticed the subtle change in his demeanor and touched his upper arm, "Will. He'll be okay. We'll find him." she lead him out the door and left Voight to make a call, shutting the door behind them.

Voight waited a minute before hitting speed dial number, exhaling slowly, waiting. Finally an answer. "Erin? It's Jay...he's missing."

/end chapter 1  
I wasn't planning on bringing Erin fully into the next chapter or the story, UNLESS you all wanted that. So please, review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Erin won't make much of an actual appearence in this story at all - don't worry. I plan on there being epilogue (example - _"3 weeks later.."_). Antonio and Olinsky will be showing up this chapter too - yay!  
ALSO, I noticed in the last chapter, Hailey had told Will that Jay pulled a gun on her - this was an ERROR. This story actually takes place BEFORE "Care Under Fire." Sorry for the confusion~  
I have another plot bunny hoppin around but I'll take some requests too (especially if it involves Jay!whump)- I am not super great at romance stories (Upstead, etc) but stay pretty canon and true to the feel of the show and the characters.  
I don't own Chicago P.D. or its characters.

Here we go...

"Antonio, what are you doing here? Thought you were on vacation -" began Adam, peering from around his desk as his friend and coworker set down his suitcase on the floor. Antonio shook his head, "Couldn't relax knowing whats going on here. Any news?"  
Voight was walking out of his office and greeted his long time friend with a handshake,smiling gravely. "Talked to Erin - she'll be on alert. But its not looking like he made it out that way."  
"According to Jay's credit card and phone pings, he hasn't made any calls or made any purchases. " Kim said, slumped a little as she watched her computer screen,brow creased slightly.  
Antonio looked around and then back to Voight, "Where's Al?"  
"He's with Will. " Hank replied quietly, "He's been a trooper but we all gotta sleep at some point. Which, I don't care if you bunk up in the lounge or go home but go and get a few hours. We have to stay sharp. Go ahead, go."

~

Al sat across from the doctor, elbows resting on his knees, fingers clasped together - in silent vigil.  
There was a tension in the silent room, a mixture of both helplessness and exhaustion. A few of Will's friends popped in to offer words of strength and positivity. It was around 11pm now and neither doctor or dectective felt the threat of sleep, despite the obvious lack of it.

"You were in the military right?" asked Will from the couch he was slumped on,his eyes glassy from lack of sleep. Alvin paused before answering, leaning back into the kitchen chair he was squated on.  
"Sorry, I know time served is a touchy subject for some people."  
Shaking his head, Al gave a ghost of smile, "Honestly, I don't mind. I was Italy for a minute. My task force took a few players off the board. I mostly enjoyed the wine.." his smile grew when he saw Will also grin at the last comment.  
"The only action I've ever seen remotely close to a war was when I was in Sudan. I was only there a short time...It was intense." Will blew out the last word in a breath, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Civil war is intense, Will. Whether you spent 1 day or 5 years there, doesn't make you any less of a person. We're just that. People. I'm sure you did good work there and helped alot of people." Al responded, aware of his "dad" tone coming through he often used with the younger detectives in Intelligence.  
Will felt a bit self conscious that his cheeks flushed and his eyes tinged at the older man's words. He thought about his own father's words upon finding out what Will wanted to do before he left for Sudan. He distinctly remembered the day - he had actually wished his father threw a few insults, maybe even a punch or two. But no. Pat Halstead laughed. Laughed right in Will's face. To top it, the senior Halstead patted his son's shoulder and promptly told him "Don't get a disease."

"Kid, you need to sleep. " Al said after a while of silence, feeling his own eyes feeling heavier. "We both should get some shut eye."  
Shaking his head, Will waved away the suggestion, "I'm good. I wanna be up if -"  
"You need to rest. You'll be useless if you're dead on your feet. " Al interupted, standing up also motioning Will to move. The younger man blew out a breath, obviously defeated, knowing Al was right and with a nod, headed toward his room in the back of the apartment.

_**21 hours missing...**_

Antonio was sat in Voight's office, going over what little knowledge they had of Jay's disappearence. There was a pit in his stomach because this was different. The evidence pointed to Jay leaving on his own - no one took him. No one asked for a ransom. Jay was good police. Jay was a good friend. Hell, he was family.  
"Tough huh?" a voice said, shaking him from his thoughts. Antonio turned in the chair and saw Voight, leaning in the door way.  
"To put it lightly. Nice nap?"  
Voight walked further into his office, plunking himself into the chair and sighs, shaking his head, "I tried. This Jay thing is really ..." he broke off, waving a hand.  
The two dectective sat in silence, feeling stuck and at a loss. If they had a perp to focus on, solid evidence to look at, hell as morbid as it was to think or say, even a dead body would give them motivation. More silence - it was deafening,so when the intercom buzzed, the two men jumped slightly.  
"Yeah?" answered Voight,scrubbing a hand over his face.  
"Hank. I buzzed someone up. He has some insight into the Jay situation." Platt's ton was excited,a definite smile on her voice.  
Antonio and Hank looked up at Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz strode up to them. He was clean cut and still in his fatigues.  
"What can I do?" Mouse said, setting his duffle in the corner of the office. Hank stood and held out his hand, shaking Mouse's.  
"Take a breath, take a seat." Voight gestured to the chair next to Antonio. Mouse shook his head, "All due respect, Sir. I'd rather stand. I've been sitting for the last 20 hours. "  
Raising his brows, Voight sat back down, "How long are you here for?"  
"Not long. I have just this weekend. Well, really, the rest of today and tomorrow. So what have we got so far?"  
The two dectives gave what info they had about Jay to Mouse. Over the next hour or so, the rest of the team trickled in, greeting the returning soldier. The situation seemed to have traction again, moving quickly, the team refreshed. Kim called Will and Al and they showed up about 20 minutes after,looking tired but ready for some kind of action.  
"Alright, Mouse. Now that you're here, tell us what you think about all this. " Voight said, once the team gathered in the bull pen, looking eager for new information.

"Honestly, I can't share a whole lot. Alot of our missions are still classified." Mouse said, his tone very stoic,his stance still militant. "We're not interested in what you guys did - I wanna know where the hell my brother is." growled out Will, who was standing near Adam, his arms crossed and jaw clenching. "He could be hurt! Or ..or worse, Mouse! Give us something to go on here!" Will's frustration (or maybe it was desperation) seeped through his biting words.  
"Will. Calm down." Al said, who was sat near the doctor and put a stilling hand to the younger man's shoulder. Will let out a slow breath, hands now on his hips, looking at the uniformed man, "I'm sorry. I just..I just really want him to be okay."  
There was a collective ripple of silent sentiment throughout the bull pen and it was a few minutes before Mouse spoke again.  
"Look. I know Jay. I know him differently than you all. What we went through. What we saw..." shaking his head, Mouse sat against the desk nearest him, stance relaxed, "I can assure you with certainty that Jay isn't dead. He's running. That's what we were trained to do. There were firefights that lasted days and your backup humvees were still out in the valley, either being blown up or navigating the best route - around IEDs. So, we either holed in, or we ran. "  
There was a coldness that washed over the still silent room as Mouse spoke, "We would run all day, until we had blisters on our heels."  
After realizing that Mouse wasn't going to say any more, Hailey spoke up, "Where would he run to? We checked every where we could think of. "  
Voight shot a glance between Hailey and Mouse, his arms crossed, "She's right. We leaned on all his CIs, his friends."  
"You checked all of this city. " Mouse reminded them all and then after a pause, "What about the cabin?" he turned to Will, who's eyes widened.  
"You didn't check out the cabin?" Mouse said again with a hint of disbelief,rounding on Will. The doctor scrubbed a hand through his hair and shook his head, "No I-I complete forgot about that place."  
"You forgot? Will, we spent 2 summers in a row at that cabin." the anger and blame was evident in Mouse's voice as he took a step closer to Will. Adam walked closer to the two men, making sure there were no fists thrown.  
"That was almost 12 years ago, Greg! Alot has happened since-"  
"Listen up!" Voight interjected, moving closer to the two heated men in front of him, "Our priority right now is Jay and getting him home. You two can hash this out later. Alright?" he looked between Mouse and Will and when he didn't get an answer, he raised his voice another octave, "Alright?!"  
When the two nodded, albeit relunctantly, Voight sighed, shaking his head. "This cabin, where is it?"  
"Wisconsin." Will and Mouse replied in unison.  
"Why didn't that turn up in his files?" Antonio asked from the corner of the room, brows furrowed in worry.  
"Because it was our mom's. It's under her maiden name - I still have no idea why they did that, but. We would go out there to hunt, fish, have parties." Will said, rubbing at his brow as if he had an annoying headache, "It's where I took Jay - well, we took Jay to dry out. After he got back. "

"Okay! Let's go." Hailey said, moving and grabbing her acket, clearly ready like the rest of the team to bring her friend back.  
"Wait. I think Will, Voight and myself should be only ones going." Mouse said while holding out an arm to stop Hailey from going toward the exit.  
"Are you kidding?" Antonio said, who had also gotten up and started toward the exit with Hailey, "We love that kid as much as anyone else."  
"I know, I know. But here me out. If he's hiding, or or in running mode and 9 people show up - he's going to feel ambushed. Please trust me. " Mouse said, almost pleadingly to Antonio and to the rest of the crew.  
"Okay, but why Voight? No offense, Boss." Adam said, casting a glance at Hank, who just gave a few second stare.  
"Jay looks up to him. He won't say it, ever. But he does. " Everyone was suprised to hear Will say this and not Mouse.  
"Okay, we're wasting time. Everyone stand by, we'll call you if you're needed. " Voight said and nodded to Mouse and Will and the three left the bull pen, leaving a prickling silence behind them.

_**24 hours and 6 minutes missing...**_

"How do you want to play this?" Hank asked from the passenger seat. They arrived at the end of the quarter mile long driveway to the cabin a few hours later with little to no traffic congestion (a miracle in itself, really.). Mouse's jaw clenched, leant forward on the steering wheel, obviously thinking. When he didn't respond after 5 minutes, Voight snapped his fingers infront of his face a few times, "Stay with us. How do you want to play this?"  
Mouse blinked rapidly a few times and nods, clearly suprised to Hank Voight asking him what he should do. As he was in charge.  
"Uh, um. I'm gonna go in first. We have to go in on foot. You two lag behind a few paces and wait for me to call you." with that, the soldier jumped out of the car followed by the others and they started to walk down the dirt driveway.

Will watched Mouse take the lead. Up until this point, his urgency to find his brother was overwhelming, but now there was some guilt mixed in. If he had thought about the cabin sooner than maybe - no, more than definitely Jay would be home already.  
"Will. Don't beat yourself up." Voight said, just above a whisper. _How the hell does he do that? _ Will thought, remembering one time Jay mentioned Voight has this spooky mind reading ability.  
"We got him. We know where he is." Voight reassured him and Will did feel just the slightest bit better. Will was also struggling to find a balance between being a brother and a doctor. On the way, Mouse said there may be a need for him to render _**aid "if necessary."**_  
He had seen his brother shot, beat up and black out drunk before. But some how this invisible threat...this injury he couldn't suture or butterfly bandage or fix with surgery - it scared him more than anything.

The cabin came into view and a dull lamp burned in the window. They knew Jay had to be in there. Mouse turned to the other two, "Wait on the porch. I'll call you in okay?" he waited for a minute for their answer. Voight and Will nodded and trailed behind the soldier up the steps.

Mouse slowly creaked the door open, wincing when the door sounded louder than he remembered. "Jay, call out."  
Nothing. "Jay, call out. It's Mouse." a cautious step inside the cabin. "i'm coming in. Jay, c'mon buddy. "  
At first he didn't even see Jay. But there he was. Slumped on the couch, looking at the dark living room. "Jay. It's Greg. It's Mouse."  
Slowly making his way toward the couch, Mouse crouched down infront of his brother in arms, his friend.  
Jay was pale, his eyes glassy and unseeing and ..he had a gun resting beside him.  
"Jay. C'mon man. Come on back." Mouse whispered, wishing he had changed out of his fatigues. The sight of them would confuse the hell out of Jay...  
_**Click. Safety off. bang!**_  
and then darkness...

Next chapter will be the final and then an epilogue...  
Prompts are welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~  
Prompts are welcome.  
All grammar/spelling/punctuation/medical liberties mistakes are my own but CPD is not.

~

Will and Voight ducked on instinct at the noise of a firing gun and then there was a minute of recovery- trying to figure out where the shot came from.  
"Jay!?" Will yelled, going for the door - his eyes wide with shock, thinking the worst. Before Voight could stop him, he rushed into the cabin, fully expecting to his brothers brain all over the wall. "Jay!"  
Voight followed in, looking around wildly at the now dark cabin. The kid shot out the light on the stand behind the soldier. Mouse was crouched infront of his friend, looking pale but determined.

"We were right there, Mouse. T-they were 10 feet away. " Jay's voice was soft and shaky, his body language: total energy depletion.  
"I know, Jay. I know...but you know why we couldn't get them." Mouse said just as softly, looking up at Will who was practically panting with adrenaline and then to Voight, who watched the scene stoically.  
"We could've brought them back. We should have brought them back." Jay's voice broke and tears spilled silently. Mouse exhaled shakily, "We brought them back, Jay - Not how we wanted to, but we brought them back."  
Jay shut his eyes,fighting for clarity and control of his emotions and images that strobed behind his eyelids, "We were _right there_."  
"We're home though, Jay. You hear me? We're home." Mouse went to lay a hand on Jay's knee, but in a split second changed his mind. That was an odd move, Hank thought. It was a move that usually came naturally to anyone who was trying to comfort someone - but this situation ...  
The kid was breaking Voight's heart. He had seen Halstead only a few times be this emotional, but it was rage and disbelief. Not grief. Not like this. There weren't many moments in Hank Voight's life where he felt so helpless. His police instinct was wanting to get the gun Jay still had in his hand away from the whole situation.  
Will had made his way to sit beside Jay and put the small medic bag he was holding down on the floor. He had stocked it with everything he could think of that might help. Including a sedative. He really hoped he didn't have to use it...  
"Jay. It's Will. Yeah, hey." Will smiled when Jay turned to him, confused at first by the sudden anger in his brother's eyes. "Jay?"  
Suddenly Jay turned and pounced onto his brother and started punching anywhere his fist could contact.  
"Where were you?!" Jay was shouting over and over,his knuckles contacting Will's nose and there was a definite crack that sounded in the room.

"Jay! St-Stop!" Will tried to shout back, struggling to break free from his brothers weight and punches against his face and body.  
"Where the hell were you?! Where were you when she was dying, huh?! Answer me!" Jay had gripped Will's jacket and shook him roughly. Mouse had grabbed the gun from the scuffle, turned the safety on and tossed it toward Voight who had grabbed it up and tucked in the back of his belted pants.  
"Jay, come on. " Mouse grabbed on to Jay's arm. _**Oh shit**_, the soldier thought as suddenly Jay had grabbed his arm and very effortlessly had him on the floor. In a swift, yet shaky movement, Voight had grabbed the syringe from the med bag on the floor and while Jay was occupied with Mouse, he drove the needle into Jay's top right shoulder area. Jay turned quickly, eye wide - full of disbelief and blind rage. Mouse stood, wiping blood from his lip and quickly joined the other men in helping catch Jay as the sedative began to kick in. In 2 minutes Jay was out. Mouse and Voight carried Jay to the bedroom right off the main living space as Will nursed his own wounds.  
Voight walked out from the room and put his hands into his pockets, looking at the doctor, "He has a wicked mean left hand, huh?"  
With a chuckle and slight grimace, Will shook his head. "I had forgotten..." he held a cloth to his bleeding brow. Will knew Jay could have seriously hurt him if he had wanted and was glad his brother held back some restraint. "Thanks for uh, y'know, knocking him out with that sedative. How'd you know it was there?"  
Hank shrugged, "I'm a police officer, Will. It's my job to be hyper observant." he smiled slightly and sat beside the other Halstead, "Think Jay's out of the woods?"  
"Maybe. The last time this happened - we were here for weeks. " Will answered the detective, pulling away the cloth from his brow, shaking his head, "I really hope it doesn't get that bad."

Mouse stood, looking down at his fellow soldier, his friend. Jay was pale,unshaven. This scene was familiar and the memories flashed in and out of Mouse's head.

_Oct.23rd, 2008 (State side for 3 weeks)_  
_"Jay! Open the door!" Mouse shouted as he banged on the other man's apartment. "Jay c'mon. Open up."_  
_Finally the door opened and there was his ranger friend, rubbing his eyes, "Mouse? It's.." he looked around and the sunshine was just barely making it through the windows, "It's too early. What is it?"_  
_"I-I couldn't sleep. Uh, the - it's too loud." Mouse said,biting at his finger nails. Jay frowned and if Mouse wasn't so occupied in his own head, he would have realized that this was the first amount of decent sleep Jay had gotten in weeks._  
_"..Are you high?" Jay asked, letting the other man in. Mouse laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck, "Uh...no? Not really."_

_"Is everything okay?" said a sleepy voice coming out from Jay's bedroom. She was wearing one of his shirts, looking very pretty with reddish blonde hair. There was an awkward pause as the three looked at one another._  
_"I,..I'm sorry. Didn't know you had company."_  
_"Well, she's about to leave." Jay responded to Mouse. "Amelia, thanks for ..last night."_  
_"My name is Isobel."_  
_"Right."_  
_"You're aware it's 4am." Isobel said, arms crossed. Mouse whispered a "yikes" under his breath, watching the Soap Opera unfold._  
_When Jay just exhaled, Isobel rolled her eyes and went back into the bedroom presumedly getting dressed._  
_About 15 minutes went by in awkward silence, the two men sitting on the couch. Isobel strode passed without a word and was about to leave when Jay cleared his throat, holding up a decent fold of 20 dollar bills. Scoffing, Isobel grabbed it from his hands and left the apartment. _

_**Present**_  
A knock on the door, shook Mouse from the memories. He turned and saw Voight standing there, "Sarge."  
Voight half smiled, "Thanks for your timely appearence, by the way."  
Greg moved from the room followed by Voight,who shut the door behind them. Will was moving around, lighting a few candles after testing any of the lights in the room. The power had went out from a heavy wind - the cabin was really old and the wiring older, so it was no suprise.  
"It was really by chance." Mouse answered his old boss with a weird smile, "This time next week, I'll be knee deep in sand."  
"You're staying safe out there?" Voight put his hands into his pockets, talking softly. Before Greg could answer, Will let out a small yelp.  
"Damnit. ." he said as he pulled his hand from a drawer - in his hand was a small, skinny knife. "Wow, this is great. Because tonight I really needed this." he was grumbling out as he skillfully pulled the knife from the meat of his palm. Mouse walked over and looked at his friend's hand, "Up to date on shots?"  
Will just gave him a looked and Mouse raised his hands, stepping back. "It will be fine. I have stuff in my kit. I _am _a doctor.."

An hour or so went by without any of the 3 men talking too much. Will was being helped by Voight to flush out his hand and then stitch it up.  
"That sedative should be wearing off soon right?" Mouse spoke up finally, looking to Will and before another word was said the bedroom door opened and Jay was standing - more leaning into the door frame.  
"Will?" his voice sounded dry and he was definitely confused. Will hurried from the table he and Voight were sat to his brother's side, guiding him to a chair.  
"Yeah. Hey. Your sargeant is here too." Will said, visibly relieved at his brothers lucidity. Jay looked around the room and hi eyes fell on Mouse. There was a minute or two of an odd silence.  
"Hey Jay... I want to take you to Med. Just get you checked out. " Will said realizing that his brother really looked pale, dehydrated.  
"No. I'm good." Jay said, his voice still dry. He kept looking over at Mouse and then to Voight, "Why are they here?"  
"Cause we're worried, kid." Voight said from the corner of the room, "and I think your brothers right."  
"Get out." Jay whispered, no longer looking at the other 3 in the room. Will looked confused at the sudden turn of events, "Jay...they're here to help you." he had said and Jay looked up at him finally so he continued, "I know you might feel overwhelmed right now, I am too. But we - let's just get you home, okay?"

The return to Chicago was eerily quiet - Jay was still coming off the sedative and seemed spacey. Will sat next to his brother, glancing over now and then, starting to get a little worried at how long the sedative was taking wear off. Biting his lip, he started to second guess the dosage he had put in the needle before leaving for the cabin. Will started second guessing everything - from leaving for college, for not being there for his mother, for disappointing his dad and now everything with Jay. Inhaling sharply, he clenched his jaw, trying to hold back tears. Crying in front of Jay , well he couldn't do that.

"Hey Will. We're at med." said a gravily voice from the drivers seat and Will jumped slightly, looking around. How those few hours went by so quickly was beyond him.  
Followed by Mouse, Voight and Jay, Will led them inside and was immediately greated by Maggie and Natalie. Both women looked concerned as Will explained everything. Maggie gave a warm smile and immediately moved past the doctor toward the other men.  
Natalie's brows furrowed as Will's composure slowly started to crumble, "Hey..come on. He's okay, Will. You got there in time." she led him into an unoccupied room and watched him begin to tear up, "I didn't though, Natalie. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. When my mom needed me. When they needed me. I wasn't there." Will paced and scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. "I am a bad brother. Bad son..."  
"Will, no you're not any of those things." Natalie said softly, grabbing hold of Will to stop him from pacing. He looked at her, tears free flowing. "You're a good brother and a good son. You are a good person. You did everything you could for Jay. You are a good man, Will Halstead."  
All the guilt he had been thinking about in the last few days came flooding in and Will found himseld crying all over Natalie's maroon scrubs..

~  
Next chapter will be the final plus an epilogue! 


	4. Chapter 4

This is the potentially last chapter. It's written primarily from outside POVs, but if you want more of Jay's recovery from Will's and Jay's POV, let me know.

Hailey looked into the room from afar,chewing her cheek. Jay looked "fine". Tired maybe, but "fine." She watched as Dr. Charles talked to Jay and Will, looking very kind and professional and suddenly she respected Daniel Charles so much.  
"Thought I told you to go home." said a voice from behind her. Voight walked up, carrying a coffee, the other hand in his jeans pocket. Hailey gave a ghost of a grin and shrugged.  
"He's being assessed to see how long he needs to be under watch." Voight pointed into the room with his coffee cup. Almost as if Voight summoned Dr. Charles, the pysch doctor nodded to the Halstead brothers and excited the room shutting the door behind him, meeting the two detectives.

"Hank, Hailey. Always ones to ignore the visiting hours. " the doctor smiled ,holding Jay's file in his hand. When he didn't get a response ( he wasn't actually expecting one though) he carried on, "I'm holding him for 24 hours. It's mandatory and I feel comfortable with releasing him into Will's care after that. "  
"How long is he supposed to out?" Hailey asked looking between the two men, hands stuck into her back pockets. Dr. Charles shrugged and looked at Voight, "That'd be mostly up to Jay and the department. "

The next few days were a bit frustrating for the Intelligence team. Jay had expressed that he didn't want any visitors except Voight. He said Jay was going to be on leave for an "undetermined amount of time, but he is coming back." They all understood and respected the need for space but it was difficult. Voight was also seen with Dr. Charles and Will more as the days moved on - maybe talking about a recovery plan? Who really knew.

Two weeks after Jay was released from the hospital, Hailey finally got go visit her partner. She went to knock on his door but it opened before she could. Will looked just as suprised as her, "Hey. Good to see you."  
Hailey watched him pull on his jacket hurriedly and raised her brows, "On call?"  
"Yeah...glad you showed up. He's in the living room." he responded, pocketing his keys and side stepped her to squeeze out the door, "He. He's having a good day. So, he'll be happy to see you."  
Smiling a bit, she nodded and watched the doctor half jog up the hall way and out of sight before entering the apartment.  
"Jay. It's Hailey." her words caught in her throat as she saw her partner. Looking completely normal. Dressed, hair brushed - clean. For some reason she imagined him so differently.

"Sorry for the long wait. I, uh. I just needed some time." Jay said with a tone of embarrassment and Hailey shook her head. "No, I get it. It's really okay. "  
She looked around and saw a large basket of food and chuckled, "Adam's been here huh?"  
In the basket were all of Jay's favorites and beside it was his favorite brand of beer. Jay grinned and nodded, "Yeah, he and Kev brought them by a few days ago. I'm set for months."  
There was a weird awkwardness between them and Hailey was sure it was coming from her. She sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry. This - this is totally new for me. "  
The two detective moved and sat on the couch, looking at eachother. Jay lifted a shoulder, shaking his head a little, "It's okay. Really. Good thing I'm not contagious, though. "  
Hailey's lips twtiched into a forced smile, "How are you though?"  
His lips pursed tightly, although fighting against the reflex answer. "I've been better." he rubbed above his brow, exhaling. But that was all he gave her. But that was enough.  
"I'm starting to get bored though. So, I'm coming back next week. If Voight clears it then I'm good to go."  
"Light duty?"  
Shaking his head, "No. Full duty. Before you ask, I'm ready. If I stay here any longer, it won't be good for me."  
"I'm sure Will has been a good room mate." They both chuckled a minute before she continued, "I'm with you, Jay. But I have one condition."  
Jay raised his brows at the impending ultimatum, "Yeah, what's that?"  
"You gotta tell me when it gets dark in there. When it gets too much, you have to tell me."  
There was a pause and then Jay nodded, "Okay."  
Smiling genuinely, Hailey mirrored the nod, "Okay." 

~End?~

I invisioned this story to eventually weave into "Care Under Fire" but thought writing the epilogue would be too much. 


End file.
